


To Better Hear You

by genki_blonde



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Eavesdropping, Gen, M/M, Mischief, Poor Fíli, Poor Kíli, There are Things No Nephew Should Hear, What is Going on in Uncle's Room?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli hear something from their uncle's room. Something that doesn't sound quite right.</p>
<p>So...</p>
<p>Eavesdropping Time!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Better Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom! Been lurking around for a good long while, though. ;)
> 
> EDIT: Just fixed some typos. :D

The corridors in Erebor were dark and quiet when Fíli and Kíli made their way towards their uncle's quarters. While they had spent the walk pushing the other to the walls and then racing each other along the carved hallways, the boys came to a sudden stop at the door to Thorin's room when they heard voices drifting from inside.

  
Both the princes pricked their ears and listened closely. Soon they recognized the lilting voice of Bilbo.

  
"Thorin, that is unbelievable! May I touch it? Please."

  
Fíli looked at Kíli who looked back and they did the mature thing and giggled like baby dwarflings before settling even closer to the door so they could hear better.

  
The gruff tone of their uncle was unmistakable, "Of course you may touch it, hobbit." That was followed only by sounds of shuffling. It made Kíli almost burst into giggles again. If only uncle Thorin could know how wrong his conversation with Mister Baggins sounded.

  
"I have never known you can have one so long and thick! No one in the Shire had any like yours!" This made Fíli and Kíli shoot a quick glance between each other. There was something weird going on and the young dwarves were not certain if they actually wanted to hear any more. But their legs were rooted to the spot with curiosity!

  
Soft sounds of moving from the room and suddenly Thorin spoke, "The line of Durin has been blessed among the dwarves in this department." His voice was filled with pride.

  
"Oh dear! I can barely fit it in my palm! And it feels so soft! Almost silky. I must say, it does not appear so at first. This is remarkable. I wish I were able to draw this on paper." Fíli choked on air which made Kíli lose his concentration while he hit his brother on the back to help the blonde dwarf catch his breath again.

  
"Oh Thorin, this almost makes me hope I was able to have one just like yours." Bilbo's tone was so soft and it held lot of awe. It made it very difficult for Kíli and Fíli not to imagine the scene going on in the King's room.

  
The fire would be on and painting the room with warm colors of orange and red. Still there would also be some sensual shadows making the atmosphere more...romantic. Their uncle, -both- their uncles, would be naked, sitting, or maybe leaning down, on one of the huge and comfortable settees artfully arranged around the rooms. Thorin would be cradling the hobbit in his majestic arms and the hobbit had his hands on...

  
...certain body parts that were not meant for nephews to consider about their uncles.

  
At the thought, the two cried out before Kíli was rubbing his eyes while sinking slowly to the floor. Similarly, Fíli had his hands on his ears, humming softly what sounded like 'la la la not listening la la la'.

  
Suddenly the door opened and the King himself was standing in front of the young princes. "What pray tell are the two of you doing out here at this hour? I could hear you whining all the way inside." Surprisingly, Thorin was fully clothed...

  
...and so was Bilbo who was standing right behind the dwarven king.

  
Fíli had managed to collect himself while Kíli was curled into a tight ball on the floor and was gently rocking himself back and forth, all the while mumbling something quietly. The blonde prince faced his uncle and puffed his chest to appear more intimidating, "What were you doing?! It sounded like some sordid love affair was going on! Between you and Bilbo! All touching and soft and silky and long and..." Fíli's voice had quietened down to murmurs by the time he got to the end. 

  
The corridor was silent as the King stared at his oldest nephew. Then Bilbo burst into laughter. "So...sord...sordid love affair! You should see your faces!" By now the hobbit was clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. "Oh, boys. It was not like that. Nothing like that. I was talking about Thorin's hair and his braids. I have never seen anything quite like that." Bilbo walked past Thorin and was kind enough to help Kíli back up while the other young dwarf merely stood staring at Thorin and his dark mane of hair.

  
The boys at least had the decency to look ashamed. "We heard you talk and it sounded like there was something going on. Uncle, we are sorry we did not announce ourselves sooner. As we had nothing urgent to discuss, we will now retire to our rooms and leave you two alone." The princes turned on the spot and started to march back to where they came from.

  
The door to Thorin's room was still open and Bilbo was now leaning against the wall beside it, still smiling widely. "You dwarves. I can't believe you sometimes." The hobbit winked at the King. Thorin turned to look at the shorter creature next to him and gave a slight smile back.

  
"Maybe we should return back to my room and actually make what my idiotic nephews suggested a reality. A repeat of an hour ago if you will, my hobbit." This time the dwarf winked. Bilbo huffed but grinned at the King and let Thorin lead him back to the bed.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my sister who was nice enough to listen to me tell her my silly story ideas while she was writing a fic of her own. Also to anyone with long and lustrous hair that just can not be tamed!


End file.
